


Big Nurse

by demonbarber14



Category: One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbarber14/pseuds/demonbarber14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Nurse Ratched starts her job. One-off. Brief mention of violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Nurse

“Swank.” I announced as I walked into Cora’s office for the first time.  At first, we had only used that word ironically, but after a few years we both began using it as a legitimate expression of awe.

“Hey, mouse!” She exclaimed, rising from her shiny new desk to give me a hug. She let me go and began pumping my arm furiously in a mock-businesslike handshake.

“You’re on the team, kiddo. Have a cigar.”

She reached into the desk and pulled out two cigars, handing me one of them. “You like it?”

“It’s incredible. I just can’t believe this is real.”

“Me either. We’ve come pretty far from the days you let me cheat off your tests.” I laughed as she put her arm around me.

“Thanks, mouse.”

“For letting you cheat?”

“No, for taking the job. You could be working in any position at any hospital in the world, and I’m just glad you chose this one.”

“Well, of course! I can’t just let _mein Schmetterling_ run a hospital without me! I shutter to think what would happen.”

“Very funny. Hey, let’s have these cigars!”

“You mean they’re real?” I asked incredulously.

“Of course. The finest hospital director and nurse deserve the best. What, did you think I was giving you candy? Here, lemme…” she managed to light hers, then leaned in to light mine.

“ _Gracias, señorita_ ” I started smoking it, in spite of its foul taste.

“Do still think about it?” She asked suddenly.

“What?”

“The war”

I exhaled slowly. “Sometimes. I’ll just be having a normal day, then a memory will just come back to me and I feel like I can’t even breathe, it’s so realistic. I don’t really have that now, though. It’s mostly nightmares at this point.”

“Jesus, I’m sorry.”

“Why, don’t you still think about it?”

“Not as much anymore. Like you, I’ll be doing something totally mundane, then remember some of those things we saw; that man who was shot through the throat, the one missing half his head, those aren’t things you forget. At least we won’t have to deal with any of _that_ again!”

“Thank God. I’d rather be an orderly than have to bandage up another gaping wound.”

“And hey, if it ever gets to be too much for you, you’ll be surrounded by some great doctors.”

“I think our patients will need it slightly more than I do, but thanks.”

I gestured at the cigar in my mouth. “I can smoke during lunch breaks, right?”

“Oh, God, of course!”

“Good, otherwise I’d have to join the patients within a month.”

“I’m sorry you can’t smoke on the job, but we do have to look professional.”

“No, it’s fine, I’ve been meaning to cut back anyway.”

“How many do you smoke a day?”

“I’m three packs a week, so however you’d divide that up.”

“That’s probably what I’m up to as well. God, what do people see in these?” she stubbed her cigar out in her flowered enamel ashtray. “So, how do you want to celebrate our first week on the job?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t eve thought about it.”

“Do you want to see a movie?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Great! Do you want to see the _Grapes of Wrath_ movie?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t carried away by the book.” I saw her face fall. “But I’m sure the movie will be great, and maybe it’ll inspire me to give the book another try.”

She grinned. “Do you want some champagne?”

“Yeah, I’d love some!”

She took a bottle and two glasses out of her desk drawer and poured. “Dad sent it to me, and I told him I wouldn’t have it until after my first day was over, but I think we should have it now. For luck.”

“I agree completely.” I took my glass. “To Cora Edmunds, greatest hospital director and friend in the world.”

“To Nurse Ratched. Long may she wave.”

I grinned and downed the champagne in one gulp. I wanted to tell her how great our lives were going to be, but I didn’t want to jinx it.

 

 


End file.
